wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista piosenek IFP
Alfabetyczna lista wszystkich piosenek, które brały udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki. Piosenki wytłuszczone, to piosenki zwycięskie. # *30 Seconds To Mars - The kill (3:51) *4 United - Don't close your eyes (3:34) *411 - umb (2:49) A *A Camp - Charlie Charlie (3:07) *Abra - Blisko tak (3:29) *Ace of Base - Whispers in blindness (4:10) *Activ - Doar Cu Tine (3:25) *'Adrianna Biedrzyńska - Z Woli Dusz (3:49) - 12.IFP' *Agnetha Faltskog - If I Thought You'd Ever Change Your Mind (3:14) *Agnetha Faltskog - What now my love (4:49) *Aika - Time (4:03) *Akcent - French Kiss (3:58) *Akeboshi - Wind (3:40) *Ala Wiśniewska - Kiedy Tesknie (4:09) *Alabina - Baila Maria (3:49) *Alabina - Yalla Bina Yala (3:45) *Alanis Morisette - Citizen of the planet (4:24) *Alcazar - Alcastar (2:59) *Alcazar - Menage A Trois (3:49) *Alcazar - Not a sinner nor a saint (3:00) *Alex - Marionetka Snu (3:24) *Alexander With - A Little Too Perfect (3:13) *Alexia - Per dire di no (3:27) *Alizée - Fifty-sixty (3:45) *Almina - So ist das Spiel (3:34) *Amanda Lear - Enigma (5:11) *Amaral - Dias de verano (3:28) *Amber - Sexual (4:33) *Amel Bent - Pardonnez-moi (4:46) *Amy Diamond - Welcome To The City (3:03) *Amy Winehouse - Back To Black (4:15) *Ana Cvetkovic - Nevidljiva (3:01) *Ana Johnsson - Coz I can (3:05) *Analog - Kolejka po milosc (3:27) *Anastacia - Time (3:33) *Andrea - Noah (3:03) *Anggun - Cesse La Pluie (3:44) *Angtoria - God has a plan for us all (4:07) *Ani Lorak - Solntse (3:25) *Ani Lorak - Z pervogo Vzglyada (3:14) *Ania Dabrowska - Nie moge cie zapomniec (3:21) *Anna David - Fuck Dig (4:19) *Anna Eriksson - Seurataan Johtajaa (4:22) *Anna Jurksztowicz - Na Dobre I Na Zle (2:39) *Anna Lesko - Nu Mai Am Timp (3:56) *Anna Maria Jopek - Na Dloni (3:20) *Anna Tatangelo - Qualcosa Di Te (4:17) *Anna Vissi - Everything I am (3:17) *Anna Vissi - Nylon (4:54) *Annie Villeneuve - Quand Je Ferme Les Yeux (3:04) *Anthony Callea - A New Chapter (4:24) *Anthony Callea - Rain (3:49) *Antique - Follow me (3:28) *Antique - Girna Ksana (3:29) *Apocalyptica & Linda Sundblad - Faraway (3:22) *Apoptygma Berzerk - In This Together (3:51) *Aqua - Goodbye To The Circus (3:39) *Arabesque - Marigot Bay (3:43) *Arash Labaf - Behnaz (3:35) *Asia Si - Sugarland (4:34) *Athlete - Wires (4:05) *Avraam Russo - Obruchalnaya (2:48) *Ayumi Hamasaki - Boys & Girls (3:56) *Ayumi Hamasaki - Trauma (4:17) *Azis i Malina - Chernite ochi (4:44) *Azis i Malina - Ne znaesh (4:29) B *Bebe Lilly - Jesteś Moim Skarbem (3:24) *Bajm - 12 Stopni (3:35) *Bajm - Sila I Lek (4:08) *Balkan Electrique - Ye me poday (4:29) *Banaroo - Space cowboy (3:31) *Banda Eva - Carro velho (3:07) *Barbara Hascakova - Only we are here (4:09) *Bay City Rollers - Bye Bye Baby (2:38) *Bebe - Siempre me quedara (4:17) *Belle Perez - El Mundo Bailando (2:56) *Berksan - Zaaf (4:31) *Bertine Zetlitz - Girl Like You (5:14) *Betül Demir - Başka Bir şey (3:57) *Beverly Craven - Promise Me (3:35) *Beyonce - Flaws & All (4:10) *Bic Runga - Sway (4:24) *Billy Crawford - When You Think About Me (3:18) *Bizarre - Escuchate (3:24) *Bjelo Dugme - Lipe Cvatu (4:03) *Björk - Pleasure Is All Mine (3:41) *Blackmore's Night - Under a violet moon (4:21) *Blondy - Dansez DSQ (3:35) *Blue & Elton John - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest (3:41) *Blue Café - Kochamy Siebie... (4:28) *Blue Café - You may be in love (3:05) *Bob Marley - Lively up yourself (2:55) *Boban Rajovic - Usne boje vina (3:33) *Bond - Explosive (3:11) *Bonnie Pink - A Perfect Sky (4:00) *Bosson - I Belive (3:41) *Bosson - You (3:48) *Bratz - Se Siente (3:00) *Burnside Project - Cue the pulse to begin (4:01) *Butterc - Endalausar naetur (3:36) *Butterfly Boucher - Changes (3:21) *BWO - Temple of love (3:24) C *Cali - Elle M'a Dit (3:33) *Calogero - Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer (3:20) *Camilla Brinck - Bye Bye Forever (3:01) *Camilla Brinck - Tell Me (3:56) *Camille - Paris (3:46) *CapaRezza - Fuori dal tunnel (5:10) *Cardinals - Klaver (4:56) *Carly Simon - With A Few Good Friends (2:38) *'Carola - A Kiss Goodbye (3:11) - 1. IFP' *Carola - Gjord Av Sten (4:05) *Carola - Stanna Eller Ga (3:35) *Carole Samaha - Keef (3:21) *Ceca - Gore Od Ljubavi (4:01) *Ceca - Zamalo (3:48) *Celine Dion - Fade Away (3:17) *Celine Dion - Happy Christmas (4:14) *Celine Dion - When the wrong one loves you.. (3:50) *Cezary - I co powiesz, szmato (2:19) *Charlemaine - Life (3:00) *Charlotte Nilsson - Damn you (4:08) *Charlotte Perrelli - All by myself (3:05) *Charlotte Perrelli - Where were you (4:12) *Chi-li - Serdce (3:44) *Chimene Badi - Je sais (3:39) *Chisu - Mun koti ei oo täällä (4:33) *Chór Akademicki SGH - Panie Muzykancie (3:12) *Chór Opery La Scala - Champions League Theme (2:59) *Christina Aguilera - Hurt (4:01) *Christina Aguilera - I am OK (5:19) *Christina Sturmer - Nie Genug (3:29) *Christine Guldbrandsen - Invisible Friend (3:36) *Christine Guldbrandsen - Surfing In The Air (3:48) *Cirque Du Soleil - Alegria (5:51) *Clemence - Sans Defense (3:29) *Colonia - Najbolje Od Svega (4:09) *Constantinos Christoforou - Molis horisa (3:25) *Crush feat. Alexandra Ungureanu - Aprinde Dragostea (4:13) *Crystal - Fujja el a szel (3:55) *Crystal - Hiv o vegtelen (4:39) *Cyril Niccolaï - No love around (4:04) *Czesław Śpiewa - Maszynka do świerkania (3:05) D *D Ream - Star (4:14) *Da Buzz - How Could You Leave Me (3:23) *Damian Aleksander - Wiem że odeszłaś (3:51) *Dana International - If you don't love me the way I am (2:51) *Dana International - Tachlom (3:45) *Daniel Levi - L'envie d'aimer (5:08) *Danny Saucedo - Tokyo (3:12) *Darin - I Can See You Girl (2:59) *Darin - Money For Nothing (3:06) *Darin - Perfect (3:00) *Darina - Inevitable (4:09) *Darius Danesh - Rushes (3:44) *Dark Moor - From Hell (3:51) *Darko Filipovic - Trebas mi (3:58) *Darlene Love - All Alone On Christmas (4:17) *David Archuleta - Crush (3:33) *Dawid Koczy - Bez Ciebie nie istnieję (3:35) *Deen - Pridji blize (3:35) *Deepest Blue - Deepest Blue (3:27) *Despina Vandi - Gia (3:01) *Despina Vandi - I Believe It (3:52) *Despina Vandi - Ypofero (5:21) *Diamondz - Ata Hakochav (3:01) *Diana King - I Say A Little Prayer (3:34) *Diana Navarro - Mira lo que te has perdido (3:13) *Dido - Honestly OK (4:37) *Dido - Life for rent (3:41) *Die Ärzte - Männer sind Schweine (4:29) *Dima Bilan - Ti dolzhna ryadom bit (3:40) *Dimana - Pak me presledvash (3:38) *Dimitris Korgialas feat. Katerina Mutsatsu - Mia Fora (4:35) *Dino Merlin - Majka ruzi kcer (4:36) *Dino Merlin feat. Ivana Banfic - Godinama (3:56) *Dino Merlin feat. Zeljko Joksimovic - Supermen (3:42) *Diody - Mama mne govorit (3:10) *DJ Lhasa - Giulia (3:25) *DJ Tomekk ft. Fler & G-Hot - Jump, Jump (3:04) *DJs At Work - Your Love (3:18) *Dokaka - Smells like teen spirit (4:26) *Dragonette - True believer (3:42) *Dulce Pontes - O Amor a Portugal (3:45) *Dušan Svilar - Rode ce se opet vratiti (3:58) E *E Nomine - Das rad des schicksals (4:10) *Edurne - No Puedo Mas (3:19) *Edvin Marton - Art on ice (3:27) *Edyta Bartosiewicz - Niewinnosc (4:01) *Edyta Górniak - Never will I (4:08) *Edyta Górniak - To, co najlepsze (4:08) *Eimear Quinn - Last breath (4:55) *Eirikur Hauksson - Gaggo Vest (4:29) *Eleftheria Arvanitaki - Min orkizesai (4:44) *Elena - Lumea Ta (3:10) *Elena Risteska - Vo Tvojot Svet (3:31) *Elisa - Dancing (5:33) *Elisa - Luce (4:24) *Elisa - Una Poesia Anche Per Te (5:13) *Eliza Carthy - Train Song (4:00) *Eliza Hoxha - Për ata që s'janë (5:12) *Ella Koon - Let Go (3:26) *Elli - In My Dream (3:45) *Elli Kokkinou - Sex (4:44) *Eluveitie - Omnos (3:48) *Emilia Rydberg - Var minut (3:31) *Emiliana Torrini - Weird Friendless Kid (4:11) *Emilie Simon - Rose hybride de thé (3:16) *Emma Andersson - No One In This World -21stcent (3:03) *Emma Andersson & Bosson - Weightless (3:47) *Emma Shapplin - Celtica (5:07) *Emmanuel Moire - Etre A La Hauteur (4:00) *Emmanuel Moire - Merci (4:03) *Emmanuel Moire - Tant Qu`on Reve Encore (4:43) *'Emmy Rossum - Been too long (3:47) - 13. IFP' *Emre Altug - Bu Kadar mi (3:22) *Epica - Sensorium (4:48) *Eros Ramazzotti & Ricky Martin - Non siamo soli (3:44) *Eskju Divine - Stuck by the halo (5:34) *E-Type - Russian Lullaby (3:11) *Eugenia Vlasova - O Tebe (3:12) *Eustathia - Horis Esena (3:41) *Eva Cassidy - Fields Of Gold (4:42) *Eva Cassidy - Imagine (4:06) *Evan - Farewell (5:00) *Evis Mula & Ciganja - Drridhe belin (Hari lovi, Hari qefi) (3:39) *Ewa Małas-Godlewska - Ekstaza (3:01) *Ewelina Flinta - Zaluje (3:31) F *Fabrica - Rybka (4:18) *Faith Evans - Never Gonna Let You Go (4:28) *Faithless feat. Dido - One Step Too Far (3:23) *Fall Out Boy - Dance Dance (3:00) *Faudel - Elles S'envolent (3:11) *Faudel - Je Me Souviens (3:25) *Fettes Brot - Emanuela (3:09) *Finger Eleven - Paralyzer (3:24) *Fler - NDW 2005 (3:50) *Florent Pagny - Guerir (4:49) *Frances Ruffelle - Will you (3:11) *Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out (3:57) *Free Mind & Omer - Smell Of Sound (3:14) *Freemasons & Bailey Tzuke - Univated (3:08) *Frida - Alska Mig Alltid (4:35) *Frida - Även En Blomma (4:30) *Frida & Jon Lord - The sun will shine again (4:23) *Frida Lyngstad - Alla Mina Basta Ar (4:43) *Frou Frou - Hear Me Out (4:19) G *Gabriela Kulka - Królestwo i pół (5:01) *Gareth Gates - Anyone of us (3:47) *Georgina Tarasiuk - Ja wiem o tym (3:57) *Georgina Tarasiuk - Najdalsza z gwiazd (4:26) *Georgina Tarasiuk - Niedorosła Miłość (3:55) *Georgina Tarasiuk - Strumień łez (4:23) *Gergana - Boli (4:46) *Gergana - Karma (3:24) *Giorgia - Gocce di memoria (4:05) *Giorgos Mazonakis - Nikotina (3:49) *Giusy Ferreri - Non Ti Scordar Mai Di Me (3:35) *Go Girl - Koi no Victory (4:12) *Goca Trzan & Al Dino - K'o ljudi (3:49) *Going Through - Kalimera Ellada (4:26) *Gokhan Ozen - Benim için ne yapardin (4:10) *Goldfrapp - Number 1 (3:25) *Golec uOrkiestra - Zwycięstwo (4:31) *Gosia Andrzejewicz - Niesmiały chłopak (3:38) *Gosia Andrzejewicz - Słowa (3:18) *Goya - East (4:08) *Goya - Niespodzianka 2002 (4:11) *Goya - Trudne Pytania (3:31) *Greenskeepers Feat. Colette - Keep It Down (4:43) *Grégoire - Toi plus moi (2:57) *'Grégory Lemarchal - Je Suis En Vie (3:40) - 10. IFP' *Grégory Lemarchal - Mon Ange (3:59) *Groove Armada - Superstylin' (6:02) *Groovehouse - Ugy mint mas (4:15) *Groovehouse - Vandor (3:55) *Gunesh Abasova - Connect the hearts (2:40) H *Ha-Dwa-O - Ty i Ja (4:20) *Haggard - Herr mannelig (4:50) *Haifa Wehbe - Ana Haifa (3:56) *Hanna Pakarinen - Go Go (2:58) *Happyendless - Power forever (3:21) *Harry Kain - Góra i dół, cukier i sól (3:24) *Helena Paparizou - Gigolo (3:21) *Helena Paparizou - O.K. (2:56) *Helena Paparizou - Panta Se Perimena (3:50) *Helena Paparizou - Paradeigmatos Xari (3:55) *Helena Paparizou - The Light In Our Soul (2:56) *Helena Vondrackova - To tehdy padal dest (3:54) *Helene Bøksle - Elverhøy (3:39) *Highland - Veni, vidi, vici (3:47) *Hilary Duff - Wake Up (3:36) *Hilary Duff - Someones Watching Over Me (4:11) *Hilary Duff - What dreams are made of (4:02) *Hitomi - Destiny (4:32) *Ho Le Thu - Maria Magdalena (3:41) *Hot Banditoz - I Want it that Way (3:06) I *Í Svortum Fotum - Alsla (3:28) *Í Svortum Fotum - Mean Eg Sef (3:41) *Í Svörtum Fötum - Svíf (3:42) *Ian Carey & Michelle Schellers - Keep on rising (3:33) *Idina Menzel - I stand (3:39) *Il Divo & Toni Braxton - The time of our lives (4:41) *Igor Vukojevic - Jabuka (3:02) *Ilona Mitrecey - Dans ma fusee (3:26) *Ines - Keerlen (3:41) *Ines - That`s All Because Of You (3:39) *In-Yan - Karma (4:10) *Ira - Mocny (3:58) *Ira Losco - Love me or hate me (3:58) *Irafar - Faum aldrei nog (3:23) *Irafar - Lifith (3:32) *Irena Santor - Jak fart to fart (4:09) *Irina Dubcova - Vetra (3:32) *Iryna Biłyk - Anioł (4:30) *Iryna Biłyk - Droga (3:36) *Iryna Biłyk - Kraina (3:47) *Iryna Biłyk - O lubvi (3:24) *Isgaard - Golden Key (3:38) *Ishida Yuoko - Ai no senshi (3:38) *Ivan Kupala - Galya (3:45) *Ivana - Angel Of Mine (3:55) *Ivana Brkic - Tambure (3:35) *Ivana Jordan - Corner Of Your Eye (3:35) *Ivana Jordan - Lazarica (3:02) *Ivana Radovniković - Kuda da krenem (3:48) *Ivri Lider - Zachiti Le`ehov (4:34) *Iza Lach - Nie masz mnie (3:49) J *Jacek Bończyk - Romanca o trzech siostrach emigrantkach (4:27) *JaConfetti - Step up (3:45) *Jade Valerie - Like a bird (3:40) *Jamelia - Beware Of The Dog (3:10) *Jan Smit - Cupido (3:15) *Janek Ledecky - Proklinam (3:52) *Jaromír Nohavica - Jdou po mne, jdou (3:07) *Jason Mraz - Life is wonderful (4:20) *Javine - Real Bangra (3:21) *Jean-Jacques Goldman - Ensemble (3:59) *Jeanette - Heartbeat (3:44) *Jeanette - It`s over now (3:59) *Jelena Karleusa & Gale - Mani se (3:06) *Jenifer - Au soleil (3:39) *Jenifer - Donne Moi le Temps (4:13) *Jenifer - Ma revolution (3:31) *Jenni Vartiainen - Malja (3:51) *Jennifer Lopez - Te voy a querer (4:39) *Jennifer Love Hewitt - You (3:41) *Jessica Folker - Om Natten (2:52) *Jill Johnson - Oh, vilken härlig dag (3:43) *Joana Zimmer - I Believe (Give a little bit) (4:12) *Jola Fraszynska - To Mi Wystarczy (3:36) *Jonathan Cerrada - Mon paradis (3:23) *Jonatan Cerrada & Ophélie Cassy - Ne m'en veux pas (3:54) *Josh Groban - Remember Me (4:18) *Juanes - La Camisa Negra (3:37) *Judith Lefeber - I will follow you (3:37) *Julia Boman - Nevermore Island (2:56) *Julia Savicheva - Kak Tvoi Dela (3:20) *Julia Savicheva - Malo (3:57) *Julie Zenatti - La vie fait ce qu'elle veut (4:02) *Justin Timberlake - FutureSex/LoveSound (4:02) *Justyna Steczkowska - Karuzela z Madonnami (2:35) *Justyna Steczkowska - Wędrowni sztukmistrzowie (4:53) K *Kaje feat. Valntine - Nothing's Changing (3:52) *Kapela Ze Wsi Warszawa - Żurawie (3:49) *KariZma - Shte izbiagam li ot teb (3:48) *Karmen Stavec - V Redu Je (4:24) *Kasia Figura - Ciemne serce (5:39) *Kasia Klich - Sercowa sprawa (3:42) *Kasia Kowalska - Nie mów mi (3:48) *Kasia Stankiewicz - Schylek lata (3:33) *Kat DeLuna - In the end (3:23) *Kat DeLuna & Shaka Dee - Run the show (3:31) *Katarzyna Rzadkosz - Zjazd Ambasadorow (4:28) *Katia Neacheva - Koshka (2:50) *Katie Melua - Closest Thing To Crazy (4:12) *Katja Neacheva - Suicid (3:46) *Kayah i Polucjanci - Najpiekniejsi (3:59) *Kečup & Monika Absolonová - Slepá (4:02) *Kelly Clarkson - Gone (3:27) *Kelly Clarkson - Low (3:28) *Kent - Musik non stop (4:38) *Kerkko Koskinen - Mayday (3:05) *Kerli - Walking on air (3:52) *Killer - Naughty Boy (3:11) *Kim Lian - Garden of love (3:42) *Kim Wilde - Forgive Me (3:52) *Kim Wilde - Loved (3:32) *Klaxons - Atlantis to Interzone (3:18) *Kobranocka - Hymn Unibaxu Toruń (3:06) *Kosheen - All In My Head (4:07) *Kravt - Każda nowa chwila (3:28) *Krezip - I Would Stay (3:51) *Krzesimir Debski - Mama Afryka (4:48) *Krzysztof Krawczyk - Czwarta Rano (2:31) *Ksenija Jakunina - In the heat of the night (3:03) *Kwan - Tainted love (3:36) L *L5 - A Ta Liberte (3:50) *La Oreja de Van Gogh - Porque Te Vas (4:10) *Laam - Petite soeur (3:49) *LaGaylia - Nothing At All (3:04) *Lamb - Gabriel (4:19) *Lambe Alabakovski - Spasi Me (3:24) *Lana & Luka Nizetic - Prava Ljubav (3:50) *Lara Fabian - Adagio (4:28) *Lara Fabian - Je suis malade (4:25) *Lara Fabian - Je T`aime (4:21) *Lars Winnerbäck - Elden (4:39) *Las Ketchup - Asereje (3:30) *Las Ninas - Ojú (4:02) *Lasgo - Follow you (3:37) *L'aura - Today (4:10) *Laura And The Lovers - Be the one (3:05) *Laura Pausini - Come se non fosse stato mai am (3:58) *Laura Pausini - La solitudine (3:52) *Laura Pausini - Resta in ascolto (3:30) *Laura Pausini feat. Andrea Bocelli - Vivo Per Lei (4:26) *Lauri Tähkä & Elonkerjuu - Pauhaava sydän (3:23) *Lee Ryan - Real Love (3:15) *Leila K - Ca Plane Pour Moi (3:24) *Lejla Hot - Suza Stihova (3:21) *Lena Philipsson - Fantasy (4:17) *Lena Philipsson - Why (5:00) *Lene Marlin - Unforgivable Sinner (3:57) *Leona Lewis - The best you never had (3:43) *Leslie - Pardonner (3:37) *Letters To Cleo - I Want You To Want Me (3:26) *Lhasa - El Pájaro (3:56) *Lifehouse - Everything (5:17) *Lilith - Szeptem Zaklinajaca (3:48) *Linda - Vorona (5:00) *Lindsay Lohan - Over (3:38) *Lisa - Oceano (3:30) *Logo - Ja nie kłamię (3:17) *Lola Ponce - I Can Do It (3:27) *Loona - Oye el Boom (3:45) *Lordi - Would You Love A Monsterman? (3:01) *Lorie - Ensorcellée (3:51) *Lorie - S.O.S (5:25) *Lotta Engberg - Lassie (4:17) *Luca Dirisio - Se provi a volare (3:30) *Lucie Silvas - What You're Made Of (4:13) *Ludovic Delamoga - C'est toi (3:30) *Luis Ejlli - Hëna Dhe Yjet Dashurojnë (3:35) *Luis Fonsi - Quien Te Dijo Eso (4:26) *Luna - Jos ti verujem (3:58) *Lunatica - Who You Are (3:41) *Luther Vandross - How Many Times Can We Say Goodbye (3:23) Ł *Łzy - Dla milosci warto (5:00) *Łzy - Jestem jaka jestem (3:52) M *M. Pokora - Pas Sans Toi (4:22) *'Maarja - He is always on my mind (3:05) - 7. IFP' *Madredeus - Adoro Lisboa (5:00) *Magalie Vaé - Je Ne Suis Qu'une Chanson (5:15) *'Magazin - Hrvatska rapsodija (2:58) - 3. IFP' *Magazin - Ne tice me se (3:56) *Magda Femme - Klamstwo (3:25) *Magda Rejtczak - Can`t Stop Loving You (3:48) *Maksim - Znajesz li ty (4:02) *Manau - La tribu de dana (4:47) *Mandaryna - Love Is Just A Game (3:41) *Mando Diao - Dance with somebody (4:10) *Måns Zelmerlöw - Dreaming (3:44) *Måns Zelmerlöw - Miss America (3:37) *Marc Lavoine & Bambou - Dis moi que l'amour (2:46) *Marek Andrzejewski - Nie my lecz ja i ty (3:56) *Marek Torzewski - Do przodu, Polsko (4:15) *Maria Isabel - Pos va a ser que no (2:58) *Mariana Popova - New religion (4:30) *Mariana Popova - Sometimes (3:57) *Marie N - I feel good (3:54) *Marie Fredriksson - Där du andas (3:56) *Marie Picasso - This moment (3:35) *Marilou & Garou - Tu Es Comme Ca (3:02) *Marina - Prince Charming (3:04) *Marina Lima - No escuro (3:46) *Mariza Ikonomi - Nuk dua te jem (4:08) *Mariza Ikonomi - Piano E Vjetër (4:50) *Marko Nikolic - Daj mi vina (3:04) *Marquess - El Temperamento (3:20) *Marta Sánchez - Superstar (3:39) *Martin Stenmarck - Dance With The Devil (2:56) *Marysia Sadowska - Tomaszow (4:56) *Matt Dusk - Back In Town (3:35) *Maya Buskila - Rak al tagid (4:19) *Maya Saban und Cosmo Klein - Das alles ändert nichts daran (3:48) *MC Pelé - Namorar Pelado (3:37) *Mecano - Hijo De La Luna (5:23) *Medhy Custos & Joyce Ridge - Cette nuit (4:12) *Melissa M - Cette fois (3:14) *Merche - Pasar De Los Demas (3:06) *Metro - In God We Trust (3:01) *Metro Station - Shake it (2:59) *Mia Aegerter - Alive (3:21) *Michal - Tu Mets De L'or (3:35) *Michał Gasz - Oblubieniec (4:02) *Michalina Talaska - Ostatni Raz (3:55) *Michalis Hatzigiannis - Xoris Anapnoi (3:39) *Michelle - Vielleicht nur einmal im Leben (4:08) *Michelle & Matthias - Idiot (3:12) *Mieczysław Szcześniak - Maj się (4:11) *Mihai Traistariu - Crazy Dance (3:22) *Mijan - Alright (6:19) *Mika - Lollipop (3:01) *Miri Mesika - Le'sham (4:01) *Miyatta - Veruvam vo sebe (4:04) *Modern Talking - No Face, No Name, No Number (3:57) *Monica Naranjo - Seguire sin ti (3:35) *Monika Brodka - Spinning Wheel (3:08) *Morandi - Angels (3:48) *Morten Harket - Heaven`s Not For Saints (3:23) *Mosqitoo - Celebrate (3:37) *Mustafa Amar - Ya Habibi (4:08) *Mum - Weeping rock, rock (6:18) *Mumiy Troll - Delfiny (4:41) *Mumiy Troll - Eto Po Liubvi (2:54) *Mumiy Troll - Karnavala Net (3:10) *Mumiy Troll - Malysh (3:31) *'Mumiy Troll - Nevesta? (3:56) - 5. IFP' *Murat Boz - Aski Bulamam Ben (3:44) *Murat Boz - Maximum (3:45) *Muse - The Small Print (3:29) *Mylene Farmer - C'est une belle journée (4:18) *Mylene Farmer - Dans les rues de londres (3:56) N *Naiara - Adelante (3:50) *Najoua Belyze - Comme Toi (4:14) *Nanne Grönvall - Hall om mig (3:03) *Nanne Grönvall - Om Du Var Min (3:03) *Natacha Atlas - Omega Vibes (4:22) *Natalia Oreiro - Ay que si que si (2:59) *Natalia Podolskaya - Odna (3:38) *Natalie Imbruglia - Come September (4:11) *Natasha StPier - Alors On Se Raccroche (4:08) *Natasha StPier - Ce Silence (3:46) *Natasha StPier - Quand on cherche l`amour (3:38) *Natasza Urbańska, Rafał Drozd, Jakub Szydłowski - Sen (5:09) *Nelina - Kade sme tazi vecher (3:34) *Nelly feat. Fergie - Party people (4:04) *Nemesis - Rose of Versailles (4:44) *Nepara - Plach I Smotri (3:19) *Nexus - Nii kui nii (3:30) *Niccolo Fabi - Capelli (4:01) *Nichya - Letet' Dal' She (3:42) *Nicola - One more dance (3:03) *Nicola - Undeva candva (4:05) *Niels Van Gogh - Dont Be Afraid of Tomorrow (3:55) *Nigel Kennedy & The Kroke Band - Ajde Jano (4:24) *Nightwish - Walkin in the Air (5:20) *'Nikki Webster - Follow Your Heart (3:51) - 2. IFP' *Nikolaj Baskov & Taisija Povalij - Snegom belym (3:44) *Nina Matviyenko & Chorus Berehynya - Kvitka Dusha (5:04) *Noir Désir - Ernestine (4:41) *Nolwenn - Cassée (4:30) *Normal shpati - Fisnike (3:54) *Nouveau Riche - Wounds of love (3:14) *NOX - Ragyogás (4:14) *NOX - Szeretem (4:21) *Nu Pagadi - Sweetest Poison (3:52) *Nun - Hope (3:32) O *Ofra Haza - Show Me (4:13) *Ola Svensson - Feelgood (3:29) *Oleksandr Ponomaryov - Ya lyublyu tilky tebe (3:55) *Olga Szomanska - Strumien (4:18) *Oliver Shanti - Wolfsong (4:38) *Origa - Diva (4:23) *Overground - Schick Mir Nen Engel (3:43) P *Páll Óskar - International (3:20) *Paola & Chiara - Arrivederci, Addio (3:18) *Paola & Chiara - Festival (3:39) *Paola & Chiara - Vamos a Bailar (3:56) *Paolo Meneguzzi - Stai con me (3:18) *Paris Hilton - Screwed (4:59) *Pascal Obispo - Rosa (4:52) *Patricia Kaas - Quand Jimmy dit (3:45) *Patrick Fiori - Juste une raison encore (4:16) *Patrick Nuo - Five Days (3:44) *Patrick Wolf & Marianne Faithfull - Magpie (3:57) *Patrizio Buanne - Uratuj mi życie (4:09) *Patrycja Markowska - Kilka prostych prawd (3:11) *Patrycja Markowska - Nie Mam (3:12) *Patryk Smolarek - Niech ziemia Ci lekką będzie (5:05) *Patryk Smolarek - Oddajcie im wolność (4:34) *Paweł Jankowski - 2 become 1 (3:39) *Paweł Jankowski - Orfeusz (3:22) *Pay TV - Trendy Discoteque (2:59) *Phil Collins - Transformation (2:25) *Pierrick Lilliu - A Coeurt Ouvert (3:30) *Pink - Don't Let Me Get Me (3:30) *Pink - Long Way To Happy (3:45) *Piotr Bukartyk - Malgocha (4:15) *Poets of the Fall - Carnival Of Rust (4:20) *Polina Gagarina - Ya tebya ne proshu (4:11) *Polina Gagarina - Ya tvoya (2:49) *Porcelain and the Tramps - You Want (3:44) *Portishead - Mourning Air (4:10) *Priscilla - Cette Vie Nouvelle (3:51) *Priscilla - Une Fille Comme Moi (4:06) *Przemyslaw Gintrowski - Tylko Kolysanka (3:16) Q *Queentastic - Absolutely fabulous (3:01) R *Rebeca - Que no daria yo (3:11) *Rebeka Dremelj - Brez Sramu (3:23) *Rednex - Hold Me For A While (4:45) *Regev - Em (3:36) *Regina Spektor - Apres Moi (5:08) *Remy Zero - Belong (3:50) *Remy Zero - Save Me (4:23) *Reni Jusis - Single Bite Lover (3:54) *Rihanna - Push up on me (3:15) *Rita - Ata Bechol Zot (4:29) *Rita Guerra - I Thought You Would Leave Your Heart With Me (4:20) *Rita - Ad she'ta'azov (4:05) *Robbie Williams - Man for all seasons (3:56) *Robert Janowski - Kto nigdy nie żył (3:14) *Roch Voisine - With These Eyes (4:19) *Roisin Murphy - Night Of The Dancing Flame (3:26) *Romantic - Vágyom rád (4:07) *Romeo Clive - Dies irae (2:53) *Ronan Keating & Yusuf Isla - Father And Son (3:19) *Rosa - Europe's living a celebration (2:53) *Rosa Negra - Fado Ladino (3:37) *Rosenstolz - Nur einmal noch (4:05) *Roser - No Vuelvas (3:42) *Röyksopp - So Easy (3:44) *Röyksopp - What Else Is There (4:30) *Rozmarinke - Klise (2:59) *Ruslana - Be Wild (2:25) *Ruslana - Kish kish kish (3:22) *Ruslana - The same star (4:19) *Ruslana - The Tango We Used To Dance (3:47) *Ruslana - Vam i ne snylosya (2:38) *Ruslana - Znaju Ja (3:11) *RyanDan - Tears of an angel (3:30) S *Sakis Rouvas - Ola kala (3:20) *Sakis Rouvas - S' Exo Eroteutei (3:32) *Sakis Rouvas - Tha mou pari kero (4:02) *'Samira Said & Cheb Mami - Youm Wara Youm (4:13) - 4. IFP' *Sandra - Such A Shame (4:22) *Sandra Dahlberg - Jag Ar Har (3:27) *Sandrine François - Et si le monde... (4:20) *Sandy ft. Manuell - Unexpected (3:38) *Saint Privat - Poisson rouge (2:30) *Saosin - You're Not Alone (3:58) *Sara - Te comeré a besos (3:48) *'Sarah Brightman - Fleurs du mal (4:10) - 14. IFP' *Sarah Connor - Hasta La Vista (3:42) *Sarah Connor - You Are My Desire (3:48) *Sarah Dawn Finer - You were meant for me (4:10) *Sarbel - Mi Chica (3:04) *Sarek - Midsommartid (3:16) *Sarek - Älvorna (2:56) *Sarek - Som Om Inget Annat Fanns (3:23) *Sasa Lendero - Mandoline (2:59) *Sasa Lendero - Ne Grem Na Kolena (3:59) *Sash feat. Boy George - Run (3:54) *Savage Garden - To the moon and back (4:13) *Sean Paul - Get Busy (3:32) *Seeed - Ding (3:26) *SeeSaw - Yasashii Yoake (5:11) *September - End of the Rainbow (3:39) *Sergey Lazarev - Dazhe esli ti ujdesh (3:56) *Sergio Rivero - A escondidas (?:??) *Sertab Erener - Everyway That I Can (2:34) *Sertab Erener - Got me like oh (3:24) *Sertab Erener feat. Mando - Ask (Fos) (3:58) *Severina - Djevojka sa sela (4:41) *Shana Tesh - Boum Boum Boum (2:42) *Shanadoo - Guilty Of Love (3:44) *Sharon Kips - Heartbreak away (3:32) *Sharona & Daniela Pik - Hello Hello (2:57) *Shayne Ward - If That's OK With You (3:43) *Shayne Ward - No Promises (3:50) *Shimai - Estoy Bailando (3:42) *Shiri Maimon - Lean Shelo Tilhi (5:49) *Shiri Maymon - Otkha (3:16) *'Shiri Maymon - Ahava Ktana (3:43) - 8. IFP' *Shirley Clamp - Att älska dig (3:01) *Shirley Clamp - Eviga Längtan (3:31) *Shym - Victoire (3:44) *Sibel - Make believe (3:33) *Sibel Can & Tarkan - çakmak çakmak (4:12) *Sibel Tüzün - Kirmizi (3:39) *Siddharta - My Dice (3:29) *Sidsel Ben Semmane - Son Of Semmane (4:24) *Sigur Rós - Inní mér syngur vitleysingur (4:05) *Sila - Dan sonra (3:39) *SiStars - Hangin' Around (5:08) *Sister Act - I Will Follow Him (3:12) *Sixteen - To Takie Proste (2:56) *Sixteen - Twoja lawa (3:24) *Ska-P - Violencia Machista (4:11) *Skiba - Kazdy Cos Ma (3:05) *Skillet - Say goodbye (4:16) *Sofi Marinova I Ustata - Tochno ti (3:40) *Sogdiana Fedorinskaya - Serdce Magnit (5:11) *Sonata Arctica - Replica (4:55) *Sophie B. Hawkins - Don't don't tell me no (4:55) *'Sophie Ellis-Bextor - If You Go (3:20) - 11. IFP' *Soraya - Mi mundo sin ti (3:50) *Spice Girls - Never Give Up On The Good Times (4:30) *Spring - Dansen (3:16) *Stare Dobre Małżeństwo - Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza (5:30) *Steczkowskie & Pospieszalscy - Kolęda Płynie Z Wysokości (4:18) *Stone & Stone - Verliebt in dich (2:57) *Stratovarius - Hunting High And Low (4:08) *Sumptuastic - Cisza (3:05) *Sunrise Avenue - Only (3:44) *Superbus - Let me hold you (3:15) *Sweetbox - Everybody (3:10) *Sweetbox - Everytime (3:53) *Sylver - In Your Eyes (3:31) *System Of A Down - Soldier Side (3:37) *Szymon Wydra & Carpe Diem - Zolnierz za wasza i nasza krew (4:38) T *Tamta - Agapise me (4:03) *Tata Bojs - Kudu aditsuh (4:18) *Tata Golosa - Micromania (3:41) *t.A.T.u. - Klouny (3:30) *t.A.T.u. - Lyudi Invalidy (2:58) *t.A.T.u. - Malchik gay (3:19) *t.A.T.u. - Nas Ne Dogonjat (4:28) *t.A.T.u. - Obezyanka Nol (4:27) *Taylor Hicks - Do I Make You Proud (4:03) *Teodora - Izneveriavam Ti (3:40) *Teona Dolnikova - Modlitwa (5:03) *Thalia - Don't look back (3:14) *Thanos Petrelis - Kernao (4:11) *The Buddhist Monks - The other side (4:45) *The Corrs - Rebel Heart (4:05) *The Hush Sound - Wine Red (2:47) *The Loners - Lucky Boy (3:24) *The Pussycat Dolls - We Went As Far As We Felt Like Going (3:51) *The Rasmus - Small Town (4:03) *The Rubettes - Sugar Baby Love (3:29) *The Servant - Cells (4:50) *The Veronicas - Untouched (4:14) *Tigra - No more heartbreakin (3:29) *Tila Tequila - Paralyze (3:55) *Tina Arena - Je M'Appelle Bagdad (4:15) *Tina Karol - Ty otpusti (3:44) *'Tina Karol - Wyshe Oblakov (3:16) - 9. IFP' *Tina Turner - Great Spirits (3:21) *Tisuby & Georgina - Monotonia (3:16) *tobyMac - Made to love (3:50) *Tom Boxer & Anca Parghel feat. Fly Project - Brasil (3:41) *Tone Damli Aaberge - Fever (3:53) *Tori Amos - Playboy Mommy (4:06) *Toronto - To juz maj (3:40) *Tose Proeski - Pratim te (4:14) *Tose Proeski - Žena balkanska (4:11) *Tose Proeski & Anja Rupel - Krajnje Vreme Je (3:47) *Trans-Siberian Orchestra - The Dreams of Candlelight (4:05) *TGD - Liczy się każdy dzień (3:33) U *Unite - Butterfly (3:35) V *Valentina Giovagnini - Il Passo Silenzioso Della Neve (3:13) *Valeria - Pereley voda (3:59) *Valeria - Rhythm Of The Night (3:49) *Valeria - Ne obizhaj menja (3:54) *Valery Meladze & Nastya Prihodko - Bezotvetno (3:59) *Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron - I Gotta Go My Own Way (3:38) *Vanilla Ninja - Ballroom Blitz (2:52) *Vanilla Ninja - Metal Queen (3:47) *Vanilla Ninja - Traces of Sadness (3:23) *Varius Manx - Nowy Jork I My (4:46) *'Varvara - Griozy (4:01) - 6. IFP' *Varvara - Letala da pela (3:27) *Vasilisa - Zajdi, Zajdi (4:11) *Vatra - Ruska (2:57) *Velvet - Mi amore (2:43) *Verka Serduchka - Gop-gop (3:59) *Veronica Maggio - Stopp (3:11) *Vesna Pisarović - Ti Ne Znas Sto Je Ljubav (3:47) *Vesna Pisarović - Tvoja nevjera (3:51) *Vesna Pisarović - Dolje na koljena (3:29) *Via Gra - LML (4:05) *Via Gra - Ne Ostavljaj Menja, Ljubimyj (3:34) *Via Gra - Obmani, no ostansja (4:21) *Via Gra - Stop! Stop! Stop! (3:44) *Via Gra feat. Walerij Meladze - 100 Shagov Nazad (Pritiazhenia Bolshe Net) (4:27) *Via Gra feat. TNMK - Net nichego huzhe (3:41) *Vicky Leandros - Don't break my heart (3:02) *Virgin - Dezyda (3:31) *Virgin - Dżaga (3:41) *Virgin - Teraz to wiem (3:24) *Vitaa - J'y crois (4:06) *Vitaliy Kozlovskiy - Pinacolada (3:19) *Vitas - Good Bye (4:07) *Vladimir Dibskiy - Verona (3:44) *Voltaj - Povestea Oricui (3:35) *Vox Angeli - J'ai demandé a la lune (3:55) W *Whirlpool Productions - The Cold Song (4:19) *Wilki - Baśka (3:35) *William So - Xiang Yu Tai Zhao (4:45) *Within Temptation - Somewhere (4:10) *Within Temptation - Stand My Ground (3:59) X *Xristina Koletsa - Klapse (3:02) *XXL - 100% Te Ljubam (3:00) Y *Yamboo - Mapouka (3:08) *Yiannis Kotsiras - Pass The Flame (4:13) *Yossi Azulay - Shir lamaalot (Psalm 121) (4:33) Z *Zandra - Why (4:02) *Zazie - Oui (4:25) *Zazie - Tout Le Mond (4:46) *Zbigniew Preisner - Koleda dla Piotra (4:59) *Zeljko Joksimovic - Mila moja (3:41) *Zeljko Joksimovic - 9 dana (3:37) *Zeljko Joksimovic - Ledja O Ledja (4:15) *Zeljko Joksimovic - Varnice (4:54) *Zemfira - Nienavizhu (3:40) *Zhenia Otradnaya - Uhodi (3:24) *Zosia Nowakowska - Boję Się (4:38) *Zuzanna Szreder - Uczucie (3:59) *Zveri - Do skoroi vstrechi (4:31) *Zveri - Dozhdi Pistolety (3:37) Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki